Super Smash Bros, El Origen
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Todos sabemos que los personajes de Super Smash Bros participan en un torneo de lucha, pero... ¿Cuál es el origen de ese torneo? Descubránlo leyendo este fanfic


_Antes de empezar, me gustaría remarcar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de videojuegos le pertenecen a Nintendo. El personaje Tribunal Viviente le pertenece a Marvel y Stan Lee._

 _En este Fanfic quería contestar a la pregunta: ¿De qué forma pueden coincidir personajes de universos tan diferentes entre sí? Es un one-shoot, así que no habrá más capítulos. Espero que les guste._

* * *

El Tribunal Viviente es la deidad que controla todos los Universos tanto reales como imaginarios. La función de este ser es que los universos sigan en armonía, sin molestarse unos a otros.

Durante un tiempo, este ser tuvo en su poder las Gemas del Infinito, que permitían a su poseedor un poder de omnipotencia y control total sobre todos los universos juntos, eso fue antes de que las gemas quedaran esparcidas, momento en el cual nació el primer torneo de Super Smash Bros.

Tribunal Viviente había estado observando a numerosos guerreros de diferentes universos del pasado, del presente y del futuro; pero una duda carcomía a esta deidad: ¿Cuál de todos estos seres es el más fuerte de todos?

Estuvo pensando mucho tiempo y, finalmente tuvo una idea, juntarlos y enfrentarlos en un torneo. Finalmente la deidad decidió llevar a la práctica su idea: valiéndose de su poder y con la ayuda de las gemas del espacio y del tiempo, pudo juntar a los personajes en un mismo punto.

Los héroes a los que Tribunal Viviente logró juntar eran Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Samus Aran, Fox Mc Cloud, Link, Kirby y Pikachu. Tribunal Viviente los admiraba a todos y cada uno de ellos, a algunos como el caso de Pikachu y Donkey Kong por su fuerza; a otros como Mario y Link por su valentía, y a otros como Fox, Samus o Kirby por su determinación.

Los ocho personajes desaparecieron súbitamente de sus universos; algunos en aquellos momentos estaban solos, y otros en aquel momento estaban acompañados dejando a la persona o personas que estaban con ellos asustados al desaparecer ante sus ojos de golpe.

Los personajes se encontraron en medio de lo que parecía ser un extraño campo de batalla futurista.

Ninguno entendía qué es lo que estaba pasando. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose quienes eran; había que considerar que la mayoría pertenecían a universos de los que nunca habían oído si quiera hablar (Mario, Yoshi y Donkey Kong sí se conocían entre sí). Mario fue el primero en romper el silencio:

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?"

"Aquí soy yo la que hace las preguntas" respondió Samus sacando su arma "¡Quiero que me digáis qué estoy haciendo en este lugar!"

"No sé ni lo que yo hago en este sitio" fue la respuesta de Fox "Yo estaba viajando por orden del General Pepper cuando de pronto me encontré aquí… ¿Oye, tú no eres Samus Aran, la cazarrecompensas?"

Y es que ambos compartían el mismo universo; aunque nunca se habían visto las caras, la fama de Samus como cazarrecompensas intergaláctica había llegado incluso al Sistema Lylat.

"La misma, aunque no es gran cosa que un simple soldado del Sistema Lylat sepa cómo me llamo"

El zorro frunció el ceño ante estas palabras.

Link sacó su espada y esperó tenso en señal de desafío; lo cual provocó que los otros personajes también se prepararan ante una posible agresión por parte del espadachín.

Pikachu trató de comunicarse con los otros para explicarles su versión de los hechos, pero los otros solo entendieron "pika pika"; algo parecido le ocurrió a Kirby, pues cuando el ser rosado quiso decir algo los otros no entendieron nada. Donkey Kong no podía hablar, pues simplemente era un gran gorila; pero Yoshi sí podía, y, parecía menos tenso que el resto, así que explicó su versión:

"Parece ser que alguien nos ha traído aquí contra nuestra voluntad. Quien quiera que haya sido seguro que ha tenido un motivo"

Entonces una fuerte voz se dejó oír:

"Efectivamente, Yoshi"

Al momento, Tribunal Viviente apareció ante los atónitos ojos de los participantes.

"¿¡Quién eres?!" preguntaron al unísono aquellos con la capacidad de hablar, y los que no, también debieron preguntarle a su manera algo semejante.

"Mi nombre es Tribunal Viviente, y os he traído aquí para que me entretengáis un rato, ya que vosotros sois los más fuertes, los más hábiles y los que tienen más determinación en vuestros universos"

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante tal revelación, ¿A qué venía aquello? Sin duda debía haber algo detrás…

"¡Es mentira!" exclamó Link blandiendo su espada "¡Eres una de las malvadas criaturas de Irule, y te haré desaparecer con mi espada!"

"¡No, pero seguro que es uno de los esbirros de Kraid!" dijo Samus.

El caso es que todos lo tomaron como un aliado de sus enemigos, Kirby pensó que sería amigo del Rey Dendee, y por tanto su enemigo; para Pikachu aquel debía ser un miembro más del Team Rocket; Fox estaba convencido de que era un sicario de algún enemigo de Corneria; y por su parte Mario y Yoshi creían que era un sirviente de Bowser.

Todos se lanzaron hacia Tribunal Viviente con el propósito de atacarlo, pero este con un simple movimiento creó una onda de choque que los tiró al suelo.

"¡No volváis a hacer eso o haré que desaparezcáis definitivamente de la existencia!" les amenazó la divinidad; luego habló ya sin enfado "No soy ninguno de vuestros enemigos, los conozco a todos bien, estáis muy por encima de ellos"

Los presentes se levantaron, pero parecían reacios a volver a intentar atacarlo al haber visto que, con un gesto podía destruirlos tan fácilmente como alguien aplasta una caja de cerillas.

"He creado este escenario en el que nos encontramos y lo he llamado Destino Final" explicó la deidad "Vuestro objetivo es ser el último en quedar en pie"

Todos se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ser el último en quedar en pie… se miraron unos a otros, calculando sus fuerzas, sabiendo que no podían fiarse solo por las apariencias pues a juzgar por las palabras de Tribunal Viviente todos eran fuertes, hábiles… "El último en quedar en pie…" ¿Significaba aquello que los perdedores morirían?

Para Mario y Yoshi, que eran grandes amigos aquello les causaría un dolor inmenso, ¿Qué puede haber peor que acabar con la vida de un buen amigo sólo por salvar la tuya?

Una voz se oyó por encima del resto:

"¿Y si nos negamos?"

Era Samus quien había dicho aquello. Tribunal Viviente estalló en un ataque de risa ante aquella pregunta.

"Samus Aran, sabía que entre todos ellos tú serías la única con el valor suficiente para formularla en voz alta. Muy bien, a pesar de tu osadía te contestaré: Si os negáis os haré desaparecer yo personalmente"

Al parecer no tenían alternativa. Debían competir en aquel extraño torneo.

Los luchadores se prepararon para la batalla, tratando de parecer lo más intimidantes posible para que sus rivales se acobardasen. Tribunal Viviente les había indicado que no se movieran hasta que él diera la señal.

"¡YA!" exclamó la deidad.

Mario trató de atacar a Samus Aran, pero ella fue más rápida que él y esquivó el golpe, luego le dio una patada baja derribándolo. Yoshi se lanzó contra Pikachu y trató de golpearlo, pero el ratón eléctrico usó su rayo para electrocutarlo, provocando que el lagarto saliera disparado chocando contra Link, que en esos momentos estaba intentando a atacar a Kirby.

Por su parte, Fox estaba poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido en la academia militar de Lylat, mantener la discreción y esperar el momento justo para atacar, pero Donkey Kong iba a arruinar sus planes, pues trató de golpearlo varias veces y el zorro tuvo que hacer uso de su velocidad para esquivar los golpes.

"¡Esto era lo que yo quería ver!" exclamó Tribunal Viviente complacido pues la batalla era tan emocionante como él esperaba.

Mario y Samus intentaban golpear al otro en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; él era más fuerte, pero ella más ágil y esquivaba con facilidad los golpes del fontanero. Ella logró sacar su látigo de plasma y lo ató, estaba preparada para echarlo fuera del escenario, pero Yoshi al ver a su viejo amigo en peligro, dejó a un lado su pelea con el pokémon para lanzarle a la cazarrecompensas un huevo que acertó de pleno, esa breve distracción le sirvió a Mario para liberarse del látigo de plasma y luego golpear a Samus tirándola al suelo.

"¡Maldita lagartija!" le gritó ella a Yoshi con rabia "¡Se supone que no debe de haber alianzas!"

Fox estaba tratando de huir de Donkey Kong, y vio que Link había lanzado una flecha a Kirby con su arco, pero el globo rosa la había esquivado sin problemas; el proyectil pasó a escasos centímetros de Fox, rozándole el hombro y causándole una herida; con furia el zorro se lanzó a por el espadachín y le arreó unos golpes con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo sangrar. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, el enorme gorila llegó donde ellos estaban, los agarró por el cogote y a continuación los lanzó fuera del escenario. Link pudo agarrarse al borde y volver a subir, pero Fox había salido volando más allá, por suerte encontró un aparato militar que le permitió impulsarse de nuevo al escenario.

"¡No creáis que os vais a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente!" exclamó el zorro.

Kirby usó uno de sus múltiples poderes para sacar un mazo y golpear con él a Donkey Kong, que se quejó por el dolor; en represalia trató de atrapar a la bola rosa, pero este lo esquivó, y luego volvió a la carga, esta vez lanzando al gorila hacia donde se encontraban Yoshi y Pikachu. El lagarto verde saltó para evitarlo, pero Pikachu no lo vio venir y el gorila lo cayó encima casi aplastándolo. Samus aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse temporalmente de Mario y, en represalia por lo ocurrido, atar a Yoshi con su látigo de plasma echándolo fuera del escenario; Yoshi logró mantenerse a flote, pero nada más lograrlo, fue golpeado por Kirby transformado en roca y, esta vez el lagarto cayó, convirtiéndose así en ser el primer derrotado de aquel brutal enfrentamiento.

"¡YOSHI, NOOO!" grito Mario con horror al ver como su viejo amigo caía por el abismo y se perdía para siempre

Con toda su rabia se lanzó a por Kirby, al que logró asestar media docena de golpes directos, sin embargo se olvidó de que allí había más luchadores. Fox aprovechó la ocasión para asestarle al fontanero una buena patada en la espalda, lanzándolo; pero el zorro también fue víctima de un ataque eléctrico lanzado por Pikachu, que lo inmovilizó. Link atacó entonces con su espada, pero Fox se recuperó a tiempo para esquivar la mortal estocada y echarse hacia atrás.

"¡Seguid así!" exclamó Tribunal Viviente complacido ante tal espectáculo "¿Quién será el siguiente en caer?"

Kirby en aquellos momentos se batía en un igualado duelo con Pikachu; la bola rosa parecía partir con ventaja, pues esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de su rival gracias a su cuerpo ligero, pero en un descuido fue golpeado brutalmente por Donkey Kong y, esta vez no pudo salvarse, Kirby fue el segundo derrotado.

Motivado a causa de la victoria, Donkey Kong decidió atacar a Samus, pues la veía como alguien débil y fácil de vencer, pero aquél no fue sino un terrible error; Samus Aran había derrotado a enemigos mucho más terribles como a Kraid y Ridley, de ninguna manera iba a dejarse doblegar por un simio gigante. Cuando el enorme animal trató de aplastarla, ella rodó y lo esquivó y, a continuación le puso una bomba pegada a su pelaje. El gorila alarmado la tiró al suelo a tiempo para impedir que lo despedazara, pero el impacto causado por la explosión los lanzó a él y a Mario lejos del escenario. Haciendo una voltereta imposible para otro que no fuera él, Mario logró volver; pero no fue el caso de Donkey Kong que pasó a ser el tercer derrotado.

Link tenía a Fox a su merced, pero cuando se disponía a acabar con él notó una enorme descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo; Pikachu lo había atacado con un ataque eléctrico, momento que aprovechó Fox para agarrarlo y darle una vuelta; así pudo golpearlo, pero luego el espadachín hizo lo mismo… continuaron rodando hasta que llegaron al límite del escenario; uno de los dos tenía que caer… y, finalmente cayeron los dos.

"¡Si yo caigo tú caerás conmigo, bellaco!" había dicho el espadachín cuando, en el momento que el zorro lo echó del escenario había logrado agarrarlo de la ropa.

"Wolf, realmente tenía ganas de luchar contra ti y derrotarte" fue el último pensamiento de Fox antes de desaparecer al igual que los otros caídos.

Link y Fox ya no estaban, eso dejaba tan solo a Mario, Samus y Pikachu como únicos contendientes, y solo uno podía ser el que quedara en pie… La chica tenía a su favor el contar aún con la ayuda de su látigo de plasma, con el que hizo retroceder al fontanero, para luego disparar rápidamente parte de su munición contra el pokémon de tipo eléctrico, que la esquivó a duras penas. Haciendo uso de su prodigiosa agilidad, Mario saltó por encima de Samus y le dio una fuerte patada a Pikachu, lanzándolo fuera del escenario, sin embargo el pokémon fue capaz de agarrarse, pero por poco tiempo pues Samus lo tiró en cuanto volvió a subir. Ahora únicamente quedaban en batalla el fontanero y la cazarrecompensas.

"Tú y yo" dijo Mario.

"Sí, tú y yo" repitió Samus.

"Última ronda" fue la frase de Tribunal Viviente, que se echó hacia adelante con expectación.

Ambos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y toda su determinación. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que fuera Mario el último en quedar en pie. El fontanero en un astuto movimiento logró despojar a la cazarrecompensas de su látigo de plasma, equilibrando así el reto. A ella aún le quedaba el recurso del modo morfoesfera, que consistía en convertirse en una bola y rodar para derribar a su oponente, y, con esta técnica trató de echar a Mario llevándolo hasta el límite del escenario, pero él saltó en el último instante y, ella cayó rodando por el escenario.

Mario se desplomó en el suelo exhausto, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Había sido el ganador… el último superviviente… ¿Y eso para qué le había servido? ¡Para nada! ¡Para ver morir a su buen amigo Yoshi y enfrentarse a otros siete grandes guerreros contra los cuáles no tenía nada personal! Al fontanero le brotaron lágrimas de los ojos.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" le preguntó entonces Tribunal Viviente "No es esa la reacción que esperaba del ganador del Primer Torneo de Super Smash Bros"

"¿El qué?" preguntó el fontanero.

"He decidido llamarlo así" explicó la deidad "Yo creo que ha sido un éxito, ¿Verdad, chicos?"

Mario se asombró al ver que en sus gigantescas manos, la deidad sostenía a los otros siete participantes, al parecer los recogía más abajo según caían.

"¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar morir a tan grandes guerreros?" preguntó Tribunal Viviente de forma retórica, pues era evidente que la respuesta era "no". A continuación depositó a los participantes en la superficie, y le entregó a Mario un enorme y brillante trofeo en el que podía leerse: _Ganador de la Primera Edición del Torneo Super Smash Bros._

El fontanero corrió hacia su buen amigo el lagarto y lo abrazó emocionado ¡Lo había pasado tan mal dándolo por muerto! El lagarto en cambio estaba feliz porque su amigo había sido el campeón del torneo.

Samus se dirigió hacia Mario, y le ofreció la mano.

"Me has ganado limpiamente" dijo ella en tono amistoso "¡Pero más vale que entrenes duro, porque si me invitan, el siguiente torneo lo ganaré yo!"

"Lo veremos" respondió él estrechando su mano.

Link y Fox también estrecharon manos y decidieron no guardarse rencor alguno.

Todos se habían divertido, pero tenían objetivos, responsabilidades y personas importantes que atender en sus respectivos mundos. Antes de devolverlos, Tribunal Viviente quiso dirigirles unas últimas palabras:

"Vosotros ocho estáis de forma permanente invitados al torneo de Smash siempre que queráis. Sois algo así como los fundadores, podéis sentiros orgullosos por ello" luego dejó caer una especie de papeles propagandísticos "Si tenéis amigos en vuestros mundos que les interese participar podéis traerlos el año que viene para la segunda edición… ¡Y entrenad duro, porque ya les he echado el ojo a grandes guerreros que podrían derrotaros incluso a vosotros!"

Y, una vez finalizado el discurso, usó las gemas del infinito para devolverlos a sus respectivos mundos.

"¿Dónde os habíais metido?" les preguntó Luigi a Mario y Yoshi cuando los encontró, ya en su mundo.

"Digamos que hemos estado en una competición" respondió el fontanero que tenía la gorra roja "Y he ganado ¿Ves el trofeo?"

Luigi quedó durante un instante embobado mirándolo.

"Deberíamos ir a entrenar" les sugirió a su hermano y al lagarto "Algo me dice que tú también participarás el año que viene…"

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Esta historia sí es canon dentro del universo Mario y el universo de la saga Star fox que estoy escribiendo. Si no lo han leído recomiendo que lo hagan._

 _Si quieren dejen review y espero volver a verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
